An Ordinary Day
by LadyAlariel
Summary: Dawn is a normal girl. She has a normal teenagerhood, with all the normal problems which comes with it: boys, pimples, an older sister. But added to these problems is being the sister of the Slayer, and a normal day in Sunnydale is...well, anything but no
1. An Ordinary Day

Once upon a time, there was a Girl. She was not, as may be expected in most stories that have such a beginning, a girl who was beautiful, well-mannered, or even especially talented in any way, unless it be in the whittling of a stake. In fact, to all appearances and evidence, she was, so it seemed, a normal girl. She had trouble picking out what to wear from day to day, she had pimples, cuts on her legs from when she had trouble while shaving, and, to top it all off, an older sister. Older sisters were the plague which teenage girls never wished to have. The only good thing older sisters were for was having really cool outfits you could borrow(more like steal) and for giving you rides to places. That and you could ogle her really cute boyfriends, who would mostly smile at you and do everything but actually pat you on the head.

This Girl's name was Dawn. I know, I know, it's a name from, like, the Middle Ages, and although some people condescend to look at you sympathetically and say, "Oh, it's a very pretty name, it's got lots of, you know, um, grit to it", you feel that, even though it's a kinda pathetic name, it's still _your _name, and who cares what other people think of it, so long as they don't _say_ it! Anyway, there is nothing wrong with that name, so lay off already, huh?

I think that it would be safe to say that the Girl, Dawn, had the typical teenage girl mentality: if it's cute, go for it, if it's ugly, squeal and run, but if you can't get away, whack it with your handbag. Oh, yes, and, If it looks good to eat, it probably is, so no matter how long that half-eaten Twix has been in Buffy's bag, it's probably still as sweet and tooth-achy as it was two weeks ago when it was first opened. Dawn was a typical teenage girl, there was no doubt about it. This, however, can be misleading. Even though Dawn herself seemed to be a normal girl, her life was not.

Typically, a normal teenage girl lives in a house with her family, and perhaps the ruler of the house, aka, the cat, but with Dawn, things were just a little bit different. First of all, both of her parents were gone from her life. Mother died, father ran out on them, tragic sure why not, but she'd rather not think about that part of it. It was only Dawn and older sister Buffy who inhabited the Summers' home, which it wasn't really anymore without Mom, now it was only the Summers' house. And the Scoobies' home base. Now that was something that really wasn't normal. The Scoobies were…well, how to put this without you freaking out and calling me an utter nutcase right off the bat? Hmmm…I know! I'll show you exactly what a normal day with Dawn is like! Ready? I doubt it, but oh, well.

---This is my first posted BtVS fanfic and will be a multiple crossover. Review and tell me what you thought and yes, I will be updating my other stories soon, so don't give up hope on me yet!---


	2. Not My Fault!

Everyone has bad days. It's just that the younger you are, the worse the day feels to you. This is why lots of teenagers are so moody. Well, maybe that's part of it, and dang it, I'm starting to sound like some kind of psychologist. What I'm trying to get at is that teenagers obsess about trivial things, and they're especially good at insisting their own innocence. And Dawn Summers, a two-year-old in reality, millennia old in spirit, and sixteen years old in body, is no exception to this at all. Being the Key is bad enough, but when the monks made her body, why did they have to make her a teenager? Couldn't she just have been made a good, solid citizen who had a job as a salesman or something? Never mind. Welcome to just another day in the life of Dawn Summers, girlie-girl and self-proclaimed warped girl extraordinaire.

Dawn's POV

It was not my fault, one half of my brain kept insisting. You keep saying that, the other half responded. Well, it's true! Look, I was minding my own business, walking through Sunnydale, when that vampire just attacked me! OK, so maybe I wasn't exactly minding my own business, and maybe I really shouldn't have been walking the streets after sun-down, but it still was not my fault! Right, my other side responded wearily, having heard this several times, and maybe vampires have no teeth and drink grape juice for breakfast!

It wasn't my fault, I was still harping on the flight to New York. I sat across the aisle from Buffy and Spike, still mad at them both for dragging me all the way across the country for this. I sat slumped in the seat, arms crossed, my face in a pout. My arms weren't crossed just to add to the disgruntled look, I also didn't want for some accidental hand motion to kill the punk sitting in the seat in front of me. Or Giles in the seat next to me by the window, although I almost felt like he deserved it after suggesting this trip in the first place.  
It was 2 am, since night flights were the only kind that Spike can safely travel, and I was not even close to getting any sleep. Both my arms were asleep, having been in the same position since I had gotten on the plane. Carefully, I tried to shift them with extreme care, but all I got were pinpricks. Spike looked at me from across the aisle and grinned, both arms wrapped around my sleeping sister. I almost grinned back, but it was two o'clock in the morning and I was not yet ready to forgive him for agreeing to haul me off to this school for the 'gifted', so I only scowled. He only gave me his patented injured puppy look.  
I settled back with a fresh scowl and closed my eyes. A couple hours later, Giles shook me gently and I slowly woke up. Half an hour later, Buffy, Spike, Giles and I were in the rental car headed towards a hotel. Giles escorted me to our rooms while Spike and Buffy manhandled our bags up just before the sun rose in the sky.  
----  
A/N: I am sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update, AND that this chapter is so short, but my family moved into a new house over the holidays, so this is the first opportunity I've had to get to a computer. I have more written, but i have to go get ready for school. Thanks to all reviewers, and again, sorry for shortness of chapters!


End file.
